PRANK WARS
by xcurlytopsx
Summary: The guild members are getting pranked. Who pulled off the pranks? Who started this? Will we ever know why they did what they did? WHEN WILL I STOP ASKING QUESTIONS?
1. Day 1

**At the guild in the early afternoon...**

* * *

><p><strong>It was an ordinary day at the guild. Natsu and Gray were acting unusually friendly with Gajeel.<strong>

**"Guess the heat got to them, don't you think, Mira?" Erza asks the bar maid who stood behind the counter looking around the room.**

**" Maybe, or maybe they are tired of fighting for now and called a truce?" her optimistic tone gave Erza an idea.**

**"Thanks for the meal, Mira. I have to get going. There is a new set of armor at the store that have been dying to try on." She gave the silver-haired young maiden her gratitude.**

**The red-haired woman left the bar and walked out of the guild hall.**

**"So, Gajeel, Gray. What do you say, we all get together and go to the beach for the day you can both stay at my place and we can use the waterfall and the lake that is a few feet from my house to swim in if you're not up to the beach?" Natsu says with a smile.**

**"I don't see how that would be so wrong." The slim guy in his swim trunks says thinking the offer thoroughly.**

**"Okay, sounds like this will be interesting. Count me in." The punk looking young man answers to the smiling pink haired guy.**

**"Alright then. I'm all fired up." he shouts fist pumping.**

**"So when is this taking place?" Gajeel asks putting his punk like black hair into a pony tail.**

**"How about tomorrow? none of us are going out on any missions or _"missions" _am I right?" Gray pins his hair back away from his face.**

**"Yeah, completely free. Lucy says she's going to do some shopping and getting some things for her apartment." Natsu says.**

**"Levy wants to go to buy some books in town, so I'm free." Gajeel mutters under his breath.**

**"Juvia said the same thing. She said she was going to go out with the girls though. They are all going to the Magnolia Summer market afterwards." Gray fills in the guys.**

**"So it's settle. We are headed to the beach and later my house. I'm going out to do some shopping of my own and no need to worry about clothing guys. I have plenty of board shorts and t-shirts. We are all about the exact same size t-shirts right?" Natsu doubts a bit.**

**"I'm a medium." Gray says aloud.**

**"Large" Gajeel chimes in.**

**"So yeah we are good. I have both sizes and no worries I got extra sandals." Natsu finishes. "Well, I'm off. See you Gajeel. SEE YOU ICE PRICK!" Natsu shouts the last few words loudly as he dashes out of the guild hall, bursting through the front doors with Happy.**

* * *

><p><strong>While Natsu is out around the town looking for a good Market the girls have decided to go to the pool at Fairy Hills a little while and treat themselves to a nice mini-vacation. Lucy and Levy sit on the chairs under the water which is also bar side. The bar that is stationed in the middle of the pool for everyone's enjoyment.<strong>

**"So girls, how do we plan out our days for the week?" Levy asked as she wrote down the schedule for the net few days.**

**"Well, I need to get some things for the apartment." Lucy says.**

**"I need to search for a new bathing suit and do some food shopping." Juvia adds on to the list of things.**

**"And I need some new books plus I also volunteered to read to the orphans at the church around the town square." Levy finishes off. She keeps scribbling notes on her sheet of paper that she ripped out of her note-book.**

**"So this is what we can do: tomorrow we can go to the market and accompany Juvia grocery shopping and then we can all look for new bathing suits and maybe even some lingerie to keep things interesting. The day after that we could go to this store I know that sells amazing furniture and it's very durable. While the Last day we could look for the books I need and then afterwards come back to the pool for a late night swim. Then the day after that is when I go to the church and read to the kids." Levy planned out the whole stay.**

**"Well, you have a point in putting together the schedule the way you did specially since food is really important and so is lingerie along with bathing suits since it is just the beginning of the summer and we have to keep things interesting with the guys and for ourselves too." Lucy thinks over the layout.**

**"Juvia- I mean I think it's a marvelous idea and we could have Lucy stay here at Fairy Hills with us for those days. There are" Juvia counts her fingers the days that they will be spending together. "That is 4 days total."**

**"Lets make sure Erza is okay with this and maybe if she wants to join in on the nightly activities like any slumber party, maybe she has some ideas of games." Lucy's optimistic tone set the mood for the rest of the afternoon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Mean while Natsu was at the market. He had a few bags in his hands full of groceries. The poor dragon slayer had just spent half of the money he had in his wallet for the sleepover. Not to mention he had no help from Happy to lug these home. As the evening rose Natsu was opening the door to his house.<strong>

**"SHOOT ME NOW!" he said as he finished putting away the food into the fridge and the pantry. He suddenly remembered that he was suppose to go to Lucy's house, she wanted to see a movie.**

**This is where our story will stop for now...**

**How will Lucy react if Natsu doesn't make it on time?**

**What will Natsu do against Lucy?**

**Will they fight? Who would win?**

**When will I stop asking questions?**


	2. That night

**Where we last left off with our favorite guild mates...**

_** It was an ordinary day at the guild. Natsu and Gray were acting unusually friendly with Gajeel. The girls have decided to go to the pool at Fairy Hills a little while and treat themselves to a nice mini-vacation. "Well, I need to get some things for the apartment." Lucy says. "I need to search for a new bathing suit and do some food shopping." Juvia adds on to the list of things. "And I need some new books plus I also volunteered to read to the orphans at the church around the town square." Levy finishes off.**_

_** Natsu had suddenly remembered that he was suppose to go to Lucy's house, she wanted to see a movie. Now, how will Lucy react if Natsu doesn't make it on time? What will Natsu do against Lucy? Will they fight? Who would win? When will I stop asking questions?**_

* * *

><p><strong>While Lucy had been walking home from her great day with her friends at Fairy Hills, Natsu is running towards Lucy's apartment. Along the way Natsu bumps into Lucy.<strong>

**"Gosh, I'm sorry, I'm in a rush I have to get to my girlfriend's house!" his voice fades as he runs ahead.**

**Lucy could not recognize the blurry figure that had gone by in a flash. The only thing she saw is a blur of pink. She fell forwards and fell down."WOW! RUDE MUCH? Poor girl, she must be enraged as all hell right now" she speaks to herself.**

**Lucy getting up after being pushed, brushing the dust off of her self. Her knees were red and bruised with a small cut on her right knee. She calmly makes her way to her house. Walking up the stairs to face her front door. The glowing light under the doorway and unlocks her door. There stood Natsu tired and out of breath with the popcorn made and in the middle of her pillows next to his thigh. He placed the drinks on the small table in front of him. He also made some other small appetizers.**

**Lucy couldn't get so mad at that. Natsu opened his eyes. He had spent 20 minutes preparing everything and took the last 10 minutes to nap. He blinked letting himself adjust to the lighting. He noticed the clothing that Lucy had on were the exact same of the girl he had pushed slightly and apologized but didn't help because he wanted to get to the apartment.**

**He jumped up and grabs Lucy, embracing her tightly. He whispers in her ear, "I am so sorry, Lucy. I didn't know that was you. I was rushing to get over here and be with you, but then I didn't see you when I got here, so I decided to surprise you and make a few finger foods and set up the movie reel set up before you got here." He kept her in his arms. She stood there contemplating whether or not making him feel worse or forgiving him after all the trouble he went through to set up the apartment for this night. She squeezes Natsu back tighter than he did to her.**

**"Since you did go through all this trouble, I'll forgive you this once, especially since you didn't see me on the street either way next time try to help the person you made fall." Lucy reminds him.**

**He smiles widely and sweeps Lucy right off of her feet. He raises her up bridal style and sits her down on his lap and starts the reel. The numbers appear on the sheet that he had placed hanging in front of the wall. The soft violins begin to sing their beautiful song, the piano joining them making it a duet. Natsu looking at the moving images silently, observing them as if they were the most interesting thing he has ever seen. Lucy wonders if he has ever looked at her that way, then brushes the thought away focusing on the movie once again.**

****After the film****

**"Wow, this film was…." for the first time Natsu Dragneel had no way or words to describe the images that have burned into his memories.**

**"I know" Lucy pauses a moment. "It's a film I saw when I was a child…It was when I was about 6 and we had spent the day as a family…We had breakfast together, father didn't have to work, and mother had told the kitchen maid to prepare a basket for us to have a lovely picnic down by the shore…" She smiles. "After the picnic and building sand castles we came back home and decided to watch a film that father had received as a gift from his business partner. An elderly man who has grandchildren." She continues with her story.**

**The look on his face as she tells him turns from a look of interest to a smile that reaches from ear to ear. He was happy that she had a great childhood though he had different one they each found things that stayed with them through the years. Unnoticeably Natsu has a tear streaming down his cheek as if he were reflecting back on the good times he's had with his father, Igneel.**

**"Wow, Luce, that must have been a good childhood then." He plants a kiss on her cheek.**

**"Not everything was smiles and laughter." She whispers under her breath. Natsu ignores it so she wouldn't have to tell him anything that would cause her to remember what she didn't want to.**

**"Well, I'll help clean up here and maybe we can get some shut eye then, if that's alright with you that is" He picks up the try that the plates were on top of. He takes the plates in his hands into the small kitchen that looks like it could be make believe. _Wow, I guess being nice to him really works. I mean not that I am never nice to him but that he will be nice back is shocking sometimes. That he is not as dense as he gives off._**

**_"_So my lovely princess, I think that its time for you to go to sleep. It's late and you have a long weekend ahead of you after tonight." He lends the beautiful blonde a hand. She extends her own hand to reach his. He pulls her up gently giving her the support she needs to stand. In one swift move he scoops her up into his arms once again and lays her on her bed, feet first and last putting her upper body down. Soon they were face to face, eye to eye, nose to nose, and then lips locked into a passionate filled kiss. For a moment Lucy felt like she was in the skies, on cloud 9. Natsu was engulfed by his instincts and he lays upon her. She ****doesn't mind his being on her, instead she craved it. She wants Natsu badly though she hides it perfectly behind all her thoughts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Will this lovely moment continue?<strong>

**When will Natsu realize that he might not want to spend the day with the guys?**

**Will Lucy note that she doesn't want the moment to end?**

**Will this ascend into more?**

**Why do I keep typing?**

**Until next time readers...**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


	3. Next Morning

**Where we last left off with our favorite guild mates...**

**_While Lucy had been walking home from her great day with her friends at Fairy Hills, Natsu is running towards Lucy's apartment. Along the way Natsu bumps into Lucy. "WOW! RUDE MUCH? Poor girl, she must be enraged as all hell right now" she speaks to herself. The glowing light under the doorway and unlocks her door. There stood Natsu tired and out of breath with the popcorn made and in the middle of her pillows next to his thigh. He placed the drinks on the small table in front of him. He also made some other small appetizers. She continues with her story. The look on his face as she tells him turns from a look of interest to a smile that reaches from ear to ear. He was happy that she had a great childhood though he had different one they each found things that stayed with them through the years. In one swift move he scoops her up into his arms once again and lays her on her bed, feet first and last putting her upper body down. Soon they were face to face, eye to eye, nose to nose, and then lips locked into a passionate filled kiss. For a moment Lucy felt like she was in the skies, on cloud 9. Natsu was engulfed by his instincts and he lays upon her. She doesn't mind his being on her, instead she craved it._**

**_Will this lovely moment continue? When will Natsu realize that he might not want to spend the day with the guys? Will Lucy note that she doesn't want the moment to end? Will this ascend into more?_**

* * *

><p><strong>While Lucy wanted this to happen she stops herself. She pushes Natsu slightly, placing her hands on his bare chest. "I'm sorry, but how about some other night Natsu?" she looks up at him wary. "I'm sorry." she looks away.<strong>

**Natsu jumps up for a second and immediately removes himself. "You don't have to apologize, I mean I was going a bit far for a night like this. You are completely right." he removes himself from on top of her. "Lucy, how about you have the bed to yourself and I'll leave, back to my house." he suggested to her after feeling like an ass for having gone a tad bit far.**

**"No, it's okay Natsu, how about we just cuddle for the night, I mean it's pretty late and I don't want you going out at this time with how dark it is. Just...stay...for me...please?" she wanted to hide herself in embarrassment from asking him to stay for her own person fulfillment.**

**Natsu took a seat beside her and took her hand. "You don't need to hesitate when you want me to stay with you. Just make sure that it's what you want." He smiled at her softly.**

**"Thanks...mate" Lucy said shyly while Natsu blushed.**

**Natsu grabs Lucy and embraces her tightly. He was so overjoyed to hear her calling him mate. I guess everything is all well that ends well.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning...<strong>

**Lucy smells something sweet and familiar to her. Blinking a couple times to adjust her vision she can see her dragon slayer had made her a beautiful breakfast. From the looks of it, he probably still felt a hinge of guilt from last night. She sat up right and he placed the tray on her lap. Natsu leans over to kiss her good morning.**

**"You didn't have to..." Lucy blushes as she looks down at the tray full of food. On the plate was a stack of pancakes with eggs and bacon, on the side was French toast and a small container holding the syrup and butter. Next to that was a tall glass of orange juice.**

**"Well, you are my mate and I feel bad because I am going to leave you alone all day. The boys and I are going to have a guy's night over at my place later this afternoon and they are staying the night so, I want to make the best of this morning." Natsu kisses Lucy's forehead.**

**"Alright then, but don't fight with them, okay?" She looks up from her plate to meet his gaze.**

**"I promise I won't." He grins assuring her he wouldn't go against her word.**

* * *

><p><strong>That afternoon...<strong>

**The guys are gathered in front of the guild and they each have a bag of their own personal stuff.**

**"So where's Flame brains?" Gajeel looks around.**

**"I'm not sure..." Gray feels a chill run down his back.**

**The pink haired young man running down the street stops in front of them. "Sorry I am late, I was with Lucy." Gajeel and Gray look at each other and shrug it off.**

**"So where is your house again?" Gray asks.**

**"Just follow me and we'll get going." Natsu leads the way into the forest and up a small hill. Behind the branches and bushes of the trees and shrubs that were in the way he reveals his house. The boys stare in awe and look back at Natsu.**

**"Wow, salamander. Did you build this?" Gajeel couldn't help but ask.**

**"Yeah Happy helped with the inside because the outside was really hard to build." Natsu grins at his nakama and keeps walking towards his house. He grabs the door knob and gives it a little turn and pushes open the door.**

**"I call dibs on the couch!" Gajeel runs into the place and leaps onto the couch claiming his temporary territory.**

**"Hammock is mine." Natsu shouts back.**

**"Where do I sleep?" Gray looks around.**

**"No worries I have a cot" Natsu goes into his closet and pulls out a long flat like surface. Placing it on the floor near Gajeel, he sets up the legs and pulls out a few blankets from his closet.**

**"Thanks, Natsu" Gray felt a bit uneasy saying thank you to Natsu because he never really thanked him for anything, all they ever did was fight against each other or with each other against something bigger.**

* * *

><p><strong>Is this the beginning of a new relationship?<strong>

**Have frenemies become allies?**

**Will Gajeel be part of this?**

**Where in the world is Lucy?**

**Is this the end of Gray and Natsu's comical fights?**

**Why can't my fingers stop dancing across this keyboard?**

**Until next time readers...**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


	4. The surface of mayhem

**Where we last left off with our favorite guild mates...**

**The guys are gathered in front of the guild and they each have a bag of their own personal stuff. Natsu leads the way into the forest and up a small hill. Behind the branches and bushes of the trees and shrubs that were in the way he reveals his house. The boys stare in awe and look back at Natsu. Gajeel runs into the place and leaps onto the couch claiming his temporary territory. Is this the beginning of a new relationship?** **Have frenemies become allies?** **Will Gajeel be part of this?** **Where in the world is Lucy?** **Is this the end of Gray and Natsu's comical fights?**

* * *

><p><strong>After the boys spent the entire day fishing and swimming in the river next to the house they decided to eat fish before going to relax in the hot springs before going back to the house.<strong>

**"Got to say, Flame head, you got it made here. I mean you have your own place, in a quiet area. So much space to yourself, great friends, "bunny girl", and free fish." Gajeel thinks aloud.**

**"Yeah, I have to agree with Gajeel on this one." Gray says. "You have a great life here and you don't have to worry about rent or things like that. You may be dense but, you are really self sufficient here."**

**"I'm not dense" Natsu mutters under his breath.**

**"Yeah, you are." Gajeel coughs trying to cover it up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Lucy…<strong>

**"Hey thanks so much Levy, I really needed someone else's opinion since Natsu is with the guys tonight." Lucy thanks her blue haired friend.**

**"No need and Gajeel mentioned that to me today, about the boy's day out." Levy giggles. "I never thought I would see the day that they would get along."**

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night…<strong>

** The boys slept soundly asleep in their claimed spots. Natsu's soft snores drown in Gajeel's loud metallic sounds. Gray looks up at Natsu and then at Gajeel. **

**"What the hell, Metal face! YOU SNORE REALLY LOUD!" Gray shouts.**

**"Huh-what?" Gajeel didn't know how to reply to the muffled words coming from Gray's mouth.**

**"You snore really loud, can you turn the other way?!" Gray asks annoyed.**

**"Whatever man." He turns onto his side.**

**Hours had passed since the boys had gone to sleep. The sun began to rise and Happy had just walked into the house to find Gajeel sleeping on the couch, Gray on the hammock and Natsu on the cot. **

**"Guess, they had fun." Until he walks over to who he thought was Natsu to find that it's Gray. "Gray wake up! Gray!" The amused little blue cat shakes the pink haired boy who sleeps so soundly. "Darn, it didn't work, but that would mean…" He gasps and flies over to the hammock. With one small breath he lets out the biggest laugh he could. He was laughing so hard that the boys finally woke up.**

**"Happy can you keep it…" Gray looks up to see black haired Natsu in the hammock and joins along in the laughter.**

**"What are you looking at, ice prick!?" Natsu shouts then notices that Gray now has pink locks. Bursting with laughter and fulfillment Gray shoots him an angered look. Gajeel as usual still sleeping no matter how much noise the guys make.**

**"I'm staring at your hair, flame brain!" Gray laughs hysterically. Happy pulls a mirror out of his bag as he tries to suppress his laughter.**

**"WHO DID THIS TO MY HAIR?!" Natsu jumps out of the hammock and reveals his red boxers.**

**"I guess it could've been Gajeel, I mean he doesn't seem to have anything strange done to him." Gray suggests as he frowns touching his new pink colored hair.**

**"HEY METAL HEAD?! WHY DID YOU…" Natsu's voice calms down as Gajeel turns to look at him and shows half of his hair has been dyed pink. Natsu balls out into laughter. Unable to help himself he tries to stop, but the sight of Gajeel with pink hair was too much for Natsu.**

**"What?! What are you looking at salamander?" Gajeel's groggy voice so serious and the boys couldn't stop laughing.**

**"Weirdos" Gajeel says as he gets up and goes to the river to wash up before returning to the guild. Once after dipping his hair into the water his hands push back the pink hairs.**

**"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO DID IT? I AM GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF WHO DID IT!" Angrily Gajeel picks both of them up by the collars of their shirts and backs them into the wall.**

**"We thought you did it" they reply simultaneously.**

**"Lets go, we have to find out who did this. Maybe it was someone at the guild." Gray thinks.**

**When they arrive at the guild everyone stopped to look at them. For a single moment they pause everyone drops what they held in their hands and mouths. They look at one another and everyone turns around back to what they were doing a little more quietly; all scared to find out who really did this to the 3 strongest boys of the guild.**

**"I know one of you did this, if you step up now you will be treated less harshly then if we have to find you." Gray states clearly.**

**"But none of us knew where you guys went after yesterday in the morning." The majority claims.**

**"Then how about this, who knows how to get to Natsu's house?" Gajeel asks with the straightest face masking his anger. A few hands rose.**

**"And if those hands will step forward." Natsu's cold voice reaches the crowd's ears. 5 people walk up to them: Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, Gildarts and Laxus.**

**"Erza did you do this to the three of them?" Master Makorav asks. She nods no. "Elfman did you?" and he also nods no. "Mirajane, I don't think you would but, did you?" and she nods no. "Gildarts, you just got back didn't you?" and he answers yes. "So did you prank the boys?" Gildarts looks at them and laughs a little, "No, Master." "Laxus did you?" and he rolls his eyes. "Why would I prank these losers?" he grins.**

* * *

><p><strong>So who did it?<strong>

**Will whoever did this step forward?**

**Why is Lucy not at the guild?**

**Where is Levy and Juvia?**

**What will happen to the just new found relationship of the boys?**

**Why can't my fingers stop dancing across this keyboard?**

**Until next time readers...**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


	5. Divisions

**The boys wake up to find that they have been pranked. Gray frowns touching his new pink colored hair. Natsu balls out into laughter. Unable to help himself he tries to stop, but the sight of Gajeel with pink hair was too much for Natsu. Gajeel goes to the lake to shower, after dipping his hair into the water his hands push back the pink hairs. The boys ask for those who know the location of Natsu's house and 5 people walk up to them: Erza, Elfman, Mirajane, Gildarts and Laxus. So who did it?** **Will whoever did this step forward?** **Why is Lucy not at the guild?** **Where is Levy and Juvia?** **What will happen to the just new found relationship of the boys?**

**The girls walk in to complete silence. The tension in the room was high. Juvia peered over to find Gray with pink locks. A crack was heard and she fell to her knees in tears holding her chest tightly. **

**"Are you okay Juvia?" Levy asks. Juvia shoots her an angered look. "I know Gajeel did this to Gray-sama!" her face red and vibrant. **

**"Gajeel wouldn't go so far as to dying Gray's hair." Levy says defensively.**

**"Than that means Natsu has…" Lucy giggles a little when she sees his dark hair.**

**"Lucy, don't laugh…" Natsu mutters in the distance blushing in embarrassment.**

**The boys suddenly turn on each other…**

**"COME ON SALAMANDER! I KNOW YOU AND THE STRIPPER DYED MY HAIR THIS RIDDICULOUS COLOR PINK!" He yells angrily.**

**"YEAH, RIGHT METAL HEAD! I KNOW YOU AND ICE PRICK DYED MY HAIR BLACK MAKING ME LOOK EMO AS ALL HELL!" Natsu barks back.**

**"SHUT UP YOU GUYS! STOP PLAYING AROUND! I KNOW THAT THE PINK HAIR I GOT IS NO COINCIDENCE!" Gray sits down sulking in the corner running his hands through his salmon pink hair.**

**The girls quiet down and look over at the guys. They ball out in laughter. They could barely breathe with how funny it was to them until they heard what they were yelling about. Then they looked at each other and shot serious looks at one another. The smiles and laughter stopped.**

**"Come on you guys," Lucy walks in between them. "You guys were getting along so well."**

**"Yeah 'til they fucked up…" Gajeel mumbles.**

**"No we didn't. You were the one who teamed up with Gray to get at me because you were feeling left out of the loop." Natsu claims.**

**"Well, I wasn't feeling left out." Gajeel shouts back. Gajeel and Natsu head to head literally, were trying to push each other.**

**"Guys please, we'll try to figure this out in a nice and calm…" Levy gets cut off by Gray's rude interruption.**

**"Know what?! 'Til this isn't solved I am not going to talk to either of you guys." He grabs Juvia and walks out with her by the arm.**

**"Yeah, I don't need my girl getting into this crap." Natsu carries Lucy out of the Hall through the back.**

**"Levy, I am sorry. I didn't do anything but, the way they cut you off like that, I'm sorry." Gajeel felt guilty for not stopping the guys from speaking that way to Levy.**

* * *

><p><strong>THAT NIGHT...<strong>

**"Were you seen?" a gentle but firm female voice whispers to a dark man in the alley.**

**"No, they have just figured out they have been pranked but, are baffled by who would have done, this." The deep male voice replies.**

**"Well, I guess it's my turn to fool the guild members tonight." she gives a silent stare at the dark tall figure.**

**Form that instant they part into different ways.**

* * *

><p><strong>NATSU AND LUCY...<strong>

**"Lucy, I need to ask something of you." Natsu gives her a serious hard stare.**

**"What is it? What do you need?" Lucy responds a bit nervous.**

**"I want you to stop talking to Levy and Juvia." He requests of her. Lucy's reply was a face of shock and surprise.**

**"Just because you are fighting with Gray and Gajeel, shouldn't mean that I can't see my best friends." Lucy protests. "And actually I am spending the next few days at fairy hills until you guys sort this out." Lucy claims and in reality she didn't have any plans.**

**"Please, Lucy just if you are staying then be careful alright? at least for me?" Natsu begs of her. **

**Grabbing a bag from her closet she takes out a small stack of clothes and a pair of shoes along with a towel and a pair of flip flops with her bikini.**

**"Alright I will be careful but I trust them, I doubt they will try to do anything I mean, think about it we are girls. Girls fight differently than guys, it's usually messing with their personal products and clothing or rumors but, you know the girls they would never start a thing like that about me." _At least I hope not..._**

* * *

><p><strong>GAJEEL AND LEVY...<strong>

**"Gajeel, don't be sorry. It's fine" She frowns slightly as she turns around to go to her kitchen and fix up a snack. Picking up some jam and places it on the tray along with lemonade and crackers. On the side of that she places a small cup of metal scraps.**

**"But I feel guilty, I mean, they spoke down to you and I didn't stop them. I should have but I didn't and now your giving me my indulgence snack..." He looks down at the tray that she so neatly placed on the table.**

**"You spoil me rotten..." He blushes.**

**"Well, you are my dragon slayer, my baby, and my love." Levy turns red and kisses his cheek.**

**He grabs her arm and spins her around as she falls onto his lap. "I love you too, baby" he kisses her lips roughly. "But I have something to ask of you. Please don't hang out with Juvia or bunny girl, I don't want you getting hurt." He slips her a quick kiss before she could even decline his request.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>How will the girls take this?<strong>_

_**Will they team up?**_

_**Or will they tear each other down?**_

_**Why won't the guys act reasonable?**_

_**How far is this going to go?**_

_**Why won't my hands stop typing?**_

_**xcurlytopsx logging off...**_


	6. Friendship?

**How will the girls take this? Or will they tear each other down? How far is this going to go?**

* * *

><p><strong>The week after the divisions were made...<strong>

A warm summer morning. The windows open outward from the apartment building where Ms. Lucy may be found on such days. She looks out to the town just waking. Her silk pink top, shimmering in the light. Natsu's broad build comes into view and he wraps his arms around Lucy's waist. Kisses her neck and whispers something in her ear. She turns to look at him, her smile brightens up even more and pushes him back to the bed. The windows close, what they're doing behind them I will leave it up to your imagination.

**Let's check on the others now shall we...**

The dark room where all innocence was lost. Not even our darling sweet Levy could say her innocence was intact after the moon shone through the room the night before. Here we have Gajeel cuddled up with Levy in his arms. The sun made its way passed the heavy dark colored curtains. The peaceful look on Gajeel's face and the angelic face of our little Levy ensures that last night was a very blissful event.

Over in this part of town, Gray and Juvia sleep closely together. Juvia wakes gently. Gray opens his eyes slowly adjusting to the brightness. He smiles looking down at the beautiful blue haired women that lays beside him. She looks up at him still blushing even after months of being together. She still can't get over the fact that they are together.

* * *

><p><strong>What's this? Too peaceful after such a fuss over the hair dying incident? Yeah, I thought so. Well, let's get to the fun today, now shall we...<strong>

It's mid-afternoon in the beautiful town of Magnolia. The guild is as lively as ever. Everyone is in high spirits. Levy and Gajeel were in one corner of the room having a nice meal. Natsu and Lucy had left early on a small request. While Gray and Juvia went down to the river to have some down time.

Happy returns back to the scene of the incident you can really see this was a great work and an amazing switch of products. The little blue cat picks up the shampoo bottles each of the boys used. Looked inside to find that this wasn't the case. The shampoo was well, shampoo. This was some good work but what this person did wrong was leave the tools they used out back behind the flower pots Lucy decorated a week ago.

"Hmmm...This is a tough one. Hopefully I will find this person and then have FISH!" Happy puts on a confident face as he walks away from the house.

Creeping out of the woods. A young maiden with long hair walks towards the same spot where the blue cat was just standing in.

"Damn, that was close. If I had left anything else or anything personal, I would've been caught." she whispers to herself.

Running back to the woods her flowing hair behind her. She trips over a a bump on the ground.

"You nearly lost." He smirks.

"Well, you didn't have to trip me to get my attention, next time you do I'll show you how much power a mage of Fairy Tail has and you're going to be sorry when I do." She brushes off the dirt.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Cut the act. Being tough around me isn't nice." He gives her a hand.

"Yeah well, tripping your girlfriend isn't nice either. So don't do it." she kisses his cheek and gives him a hard blow to the stomach with a one swift move of her arm. Her fist was warm after she pulls back from him.

"Oh, damn it. Man down. That was cool." he looks up to her while tugging at her skirt and looking up beneath it.

"Wow, it's made that tattoo glow a bit." she winks leaving the scene then after. He is left to gasp for air until he could breath correctly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's interesting. Looks like we'll have to leave as well, but this mysterious character shall be shown again soon I believe. Back to the guild where all but the 3 couples and a few others were left in the silence of the hall...<strong>

"So, I think I am going to go to the bathroom real quick alright, Natsu?" Lucy kisses his forehead as she walks away from the table.

"Gajeel, I'll be right back, I have to use it." she says rushed as she runs out of the chair passed Lucy to the bathroom.

"Gray I need to freshen up a bit. I shan't take long." Juvia kisses his cheek.

In the bathroom it seems that the girls had rendevous in the bathroom. The look of anger on the girl's faces doesn't seem like they are glad to see each other.

"So, girls' I wanted to apologize about how I blamed your guys for something that may not be their doing. I think we should all take a job together and try to get the boys together. I mean it's been a week. This is getting ridiculous." Lucy shares.

"Juvia-sama agrees with Lucy. Juvia thinks Gray-sama should keep the bond of friendship with both Gajeel-san and Natsu-san." Juvia continues to speak in third person to herself in the corner of the bathroom.

"I think the same. I mean, if we don't get the boys to forgive each other than how will we be able to share time together like friends again." Levy reasons.

"So we're all on the same page with each other. We leave here and talk the boys into taking a big job with the others, right?" Lucy made it clear that it was more like a reuniting of brothers than just a bond of friendship between 3 guys.

These guys need each other to really balance themselves out. Iron, Fire, and Ice balance out. Just like scriptures, water, and summoning. Together the 6 of them are unstoppable. The girls leave the bathroom one by one with smiles on their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Their plan is nice, but I don't know how the boys wil feel about this, actually I do...<strong>

"So, I see you probably bumped into _them _in the bathroom. Did _they _say anything to you?" Gajeel looked at Levy waiting for a response.

"Actually, "they" did and it wasn't what you think. They actually had the heart to apologize and I accepted it. The things is that we were all hoping that the same would happen with you and the boys. You guys are not only friends, you guys are brothers. You may not see it now but, we all need the balance." Levy explained.

Over at Natsu's table...

"What do you mean take a job with Gray and Gajeel, I mean yeah they were good guys at the beginning but after they changed my hair to black, I don't know. That's not a thing friends or brothers do to each other." Natsu rambles.

"Well, the girls and I believe that none of you guys did any harm to one another so, I think there should be some sort of gathering. It might help the situation." Lucy pushes.

"If you think this will help then I guess I could give it a try." He mutters.

"Really?" Lucy screeches in joy.

"Yes and only 'cause you really want this to work." Natsu pouts. Lucy leans over to his side and kisses his cheek then a small peck on his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>How will this end for the guys?<strong>

**Will they all agree?**

**Are they willing to repair the small tear between brothers?**

**Will my Hands keep prancing along the keyboard like they used to?**

**Will you guys forgive my neglect of writing new chapters?**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


	7. Pranksters?

**How will this end for the guys? ****Will they all agree? ****Are they willing to repair the small tear between brothers? ****Will my Hands keep prancing along the keyboard like they used to? ****Will you guys forgive my neglect of writing new chapters?**

* * *

><p><strong>It's the next morning and the gang has decided that the job shall be done together. A test of trust between them. Will this end right? Will the pranks get worse? When will it stop? Will the pranker or prankers be found out?<strong>

**Now that the gang has chosen a job where they must all work together as equals more than rivals to accomplish it's final goal. They all gathered early in the morning in front of the guild. The look of distrust in the eyes of the boys left an unsettling feeling in the girls conscience.**

**"Well, Lets go and start our little adventure now shall we?" Lucy started them off.**

**"Yes, onward!" Levy exclaims with a cheerful smile.**

**Juvia gives an assuring nod.**

**Gajeel and the guys had high tension between them. Despite several hair washes the colors are still in. Gray has faded pink locks, Gajeel has half of his head in a drained salmon color, and poor Natsu has dark gray hair.**

**"So, who wants to go by the window seat?" Levy asks.**

**"I'll take the seat." Gajeel slips into their side of the bench. Natsu follows to take his seat opposite of him. Lucy sits next to Natsu. Levy takes her seat next to Gajeel. While Juvia and Gray sit in the bench next to Lucy and Natsu.**

**"The travel will be about 2 hours. This is the fastest way." Lucy whispers to Natsu. **

**"Luce, can I borrow your lap for now." He asks looking slightly green.**

**"Yeah, sure, get some rest, my dragon slayer." she tussles his hair while he sleeps.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Magnolia...<strong>

**It's only been 30 minutes since the gang has left and the mischievous girl and young man are at it again. This time, it seems the damage is much more. AS the two of them tear up each shared living space of the gang, the look in their eyes, so malicious. The girl takes the clothes and switches them around to different houses. Levy has Juvia's tops and Lucy's bottoms while, Lucy has her tops and Juvia's bottoms, and Juvia gets stuck with Lucy's tops and Levy's bottoms. The girls aren't going to be very happy. Neither are the guys. Natsu recieves Gajeel's clothing, gray has Natsu's clothes, and Gajeel is stuck with Gray's (Which is only a few pair of pants since he always ends up shirtless anyways).**

**Why are they doing this to our favorite members? Is it revenge they seek? Or is it just to mess with them?**

* * *

><p><strong>On the train to Cedar...<strong>

**"Are we there yet? I'm starved..." Natsu groaned.**

**"I know you are and I packed for the occasion. Yes I do have some more for when we are on the way back too." Lucy digs into her bag and takes out 3 medium bentos she had cooked this morning. Passing them to juvia and Levy along with chopsticks.**

**"Itadakimas" they gleefully said in a harmonious sound.**

**The moans of how goo the food tasted was music to little Lucy's ears, to think that they all enjoyed her cooking.**

**"Arigato, Lu-chan" Levy's bright smile made Lucy's heart warm inside.**

**"Arigato, Lucy" Juvia gave her a slightly less cold smile than usual.**

**"Thanks, bunny girl, didn't know you could cook at all." Gajeel chuckles. "Gehehe." **

**Levy nudges him a bit and he backs down and remains silent for the rest of the trip.**

* * *

><p><strong>Upon arriving at Cedar...<strong>

**Natsu crawls out of the cart, as pale of a green as ever. He gets off the train and looks at Lucy. She puts his arm around her and carries him a bit so he walks a little better. The young man that looks so slim yet so muscular was actually kind of heavy to the delicate and ample young maiden.**

**"So where is it that the job is to be taken care of?" Gray raises the question.**

**"Well, according to the flyer it's over at "Old Harold's field" that a few forest vulcans that have wondered out of the east forest have been damaging his harvest." Juvia turns back to Gray and he kisses her forehead.**

**"Alright then, can we get some food first?" Natsu groans and moans some more while walking.**

**"How about I get you some flames as something to hold you for now until we get to the fields." Lucy negotiates with him.**

**Looking over at a street vendor who had already done his morning part and was packing up. The grill had nothing on it. He was about to put out the fire. Lucy stops him before he does.**

**"Natsu here, you go." She grins.**

**He stands up straight and talk and starts eating the flames. The vendor was pretty frightened when he saw this. Lucy calmed his nerves and told him simply that Natsu was a fire dragon slayer and he needed some flames.**

**After an hour walking the gang finds themselves in Old Harold's field. Levy runs up to the house and the little old man was sitting on his rocking chair relaxing a bit with lemonade served.**

**"Are you youngsters here about the ad I handed out?" He calls out to her.**

**"Yes, sir. We were wondering how many forest vulcans were there." She queries.**

**"Well, there's one over on the west side of the fields and the rest of them are in the fields right now. Just about 6 of them total." His raspy voice so low that the only thing Levy heard was the number 6.**

**"GUYS! THERE'S SIX OF 'EM." She calls running back to them.**

**A big furry hand grabs her and picks her up. The hand belonging to the forest creature.**

**"WHY- YOU!" The words escape through the teeth of the iron dragon. His fire-y red eyes glowing and enraged. "YOU PUT HER DOWN RIGHT NOW OR YOU WON'T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE YOUR BUDDIES, GOT IT BUB?!" His threat meant nothing to the enormous beast.**

**"I OUGHTTA" he transforms her fist into a blade.**

**Running straight toward it, he calls upon all his might and power and slices the creature straight down the middle. The beast collapses after the blade turns back into his hand. He catches Levy before she falls on the ground.**

**"Are you okay babe?" He grabs her face lightly tilting it side to side checking that there wasn't a scratch on her.**

**"I'm fine." She insists.**

**"Alright...you sure? 'Cause if he gripped you too hard you can sit this one out." He suggests.**

**Natsu at a short distance laughs a bit. "Who know iron over here had a soft side?" he chuckles.**

**Gajeel puts Levy down on her feet. Grabs Natsu by the vest and lifts him up into the air.**

**"What'd you say salamander?" He was amused with a smirk on his face.**

* * *

><p>Are the boys more at ease?<p>

Is this going to be hard?

When will the pranks stop?

Will they go even further?

See you guys in august...


	8. Too Far!

**Are the boys more at ease? Is this going to be hard? When will the pranks stop? Will they go even further?**

* * *

><p><strong>Gajeel caught our poor Levy before taking a terrible fall. The dragon slayer places her on the floor gently. Turning to look at the salmon haired male that laughed at his act of affection towards his mate. <strong>

**"What if it was Lucy who fell?" he calls back at him. "exactly you would have done the exact same thing in my shoes." **

**A vulcan interupts this beautiful moment of picking fights between brothers. He jumps over the others and charges at the Iron Dragon slayer. **

**"Wanna dance, Bub?" he laughs meniacally.**

**The vulcan growls and pounds on the ground in rage. Natsu activates the flames inside him. He focuses his energy into landing more attacks without wasting time or putting too much flame in one area. He runs around them and makes 3 touches on each one with his fires. Marking the last one he takes a deep breath that makes the fire burn much more than usual. He closes his eyes for a moment, when he opens them once again the vulcans are completely engulfed by the the fury of his flames. **

**Gray then takes his turn. Juvia sends out her droplets and spreads them far and wide. Gray comes in with ice-make magic and freezes the vulcans. Lucy pulls out the celestial key of Taurus.**

**"OPEN GATE OF THE BULL, TAURUS" she exclaims.**

**"You are looking sooo MOOOO-TIFULL with that BODACIOUS BODY of yours Ms. Lucy. AS ALWAYS!" he stares at her daftly. The bull with hearts in his eyes examines his key-holder.**

**"Not now, Taurus. Right now I need your help in shattering these vulcans." she tells him.**

**"NOOOOO WAIT!" the blue haired mage screams. "I think I know why the vulcans are angry and destroying the fields" Levy figured out the reason. "These fields used to be part of their grounds. This area was used to cultivate crops after people settled here. Now they are destroying it until the people on the field leave. Since we aren't leaving lets cut them a deal." she suggests innocently.**

**"Maybe my girl has a point." Gajeel smiles at her with pride. He stops moving in circles with the beast and extends a hand.**

**"YOU-MEI STAY-MEI IN-MEI FOREST-MEI, PEOPLE-MEI NO-MEI TEAR-MEI DOWN-MEI MORE-MEI TREES-MEI, YOU-MEI KEEP-MEI TREES-MEI, WE-MEI KEEP-MEI THIS-MEI PART-MEI,YOU-MEI NO-MEI DESTROY-MEI LAND-MEI, WE-MEI NO-MEI HURT-MEI YOU-MEI." Levy calls out to the vulcan.**

**The vulcan grunts and nods. "WE-MEI STAY-MEI IN-MEI FOREST-MEI, WE-MEI NO-MEI BOTHER-MEI THE-MEI FIELDS-MEI."**

**He claps his hands to make a booming sound that calls the attention of them all. They all nod and leave.**

**"We are all lucky that this was the chief of their clan and not one of the others, because the others can't communicate in any form just yet. They are still coming up with a way to decipher the grunts and the snarls from the claps and the stomps along with the occasional screech." she shares with the group.**

**He scoops up the small book worm and presses his lips against hers and then looks at her again. "I chose a beautiful and intelligent woman to be my mate." he smiles.**

**"Well, we did it. I mean we got the job done and the job was for 150,000 jewel and a home cooked meal." Lucy points out.**

**"Yeah I guess we did. I mena the vulcans won't return and the chief gave his word which is everything to a vulcan with a clan." Levy agrees.**

**"How about we go get that reward. I am getting hungry." Natsu rubs his abdomen. **

**"I wonder if he has some aged horse shoes. They are better when they are bronze and aged." gajeel holds his gut.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back in Magnolia...<strong>

**The pranksters went all out. Between moving clothing around they did something BIG. Furniture was moved around. Gajeel's home of metallic furniture only was moved into poor Lucy's apartment. Lucy's books and all of her stuff is over at Gray's house. Gray's ice palace as he likes to call it was moved into Levy's room at Fairy Hills. While Levy's private collection remains at Natsu's humble home. Natsu's hammock and couch can be found over at Juvia's place. So her stuff is left over at Gajeel's house where it the move all started.**

**This is not just messing with one's hair, it's messing with a life style. Do these pranksters know the meaning of consiquences? I guess not. Well, if they aren't caught they might as well keep going a little further.**

**The next day...**

**The gang arrived over at the guild and went straight into the new showers. The girls took their sweet time to undress and get into the bath.**

**"Wow, I am so tired. I mean it was cool that Natsu doesn't mind taking the train as much but the green look to his face is not so good. He needs to get checked out." Juvia poitned out.**

**"Yeah, I was a bit concerned with that too, but he says not to worry. So I am going to trust him." Lucy replies.**

**"This is so relaxing." Levy exhales slowly.**

**While the boys are in the bath...**

**"Man, my arm hurts." Gajeel complains a bit.**

**"Why?" Natsu muttters.**

**"Well, Levy has me over using my arm these past couple days with moving her book shelves around. She has donated over 2,000 books and there is barely a difference compared to before and after." Gajeel explains.**

**"Yeah, that's why" Gray's sarcastic tone makes Natsu laugh.**

**"Ehh? What's so funny flame brain?" he asks.**

**"Nothing I just...it's nothing." he responds.**

**"That better be nothing" he takes out a small moldable metal and puts his hair into a bun.**

**A dark figure moves around the undressing area. He reaches into the baskets of our favorite guys and takes their boxers. Mean while his accomplice is in the girl's changing area. She digs through the basket and takes their bras.**

**Meeting up in the pole room. (No not a stripper room, you dirty minded little otaku.) It's the room where the pole that has the fairy tail flag is kept and hoisted up everyday at noon and taken down everyday and sunset. It was 30 seconds til noon. The two prankers take the unmentionables and tie them to the rope. The flag was not flying today for sure.**

**The prankers paid our little Wendy to act like a scapegoat for the moment. She appeared in the changing area in a cloak and black bag in hand right when the girls notice what was missing. She runs into the boy's area where they have noticed it too. Running out of the guild hall, the others chase her. The girls covering their chests and the guys in towels running right behind them. RIght when they reach outside and she has them look up at the flag pole. Right where their things were.**

**"Did you also dye our hair?!" Gray yells obviously annoyed.**

**"No, I was paid to act as if I did this prank but, I didn't" Wendy removed her hood. " I am just a decoy" she smirks for this was her first sort of prank.**

* * *

><p><strong>Was this going to far?<strong>

**Does the gang know what they are in for at home?**

**Will this be the end of the pranks?**

**Will they get caught?**

**Why are my fingers in a devious mood to ruin the friendship between nakama?**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


	9. Swaps!

****Was**** this going to far? ******Does the gang know what they are in for at home? ****Will this be the end of the pranks? ****Will they get caught? ****Why are my fingers in a devious mood to ruin the friendship between nakama?**

* * *

><p><strong>"Who paid you to do this to us?" Natsu turned to Wendy.<strong>

**"Well, it was someone who slipped me a note with the monwy and the cloak. It was during mail give out earlier. It gave me specific instructions and it also told me you would react this way so here you go." she hands hima set of keys. the keys to their apartments.**

**"How is it that you have the keys to our apartments? the only person who has the keys to our apartments would be Mira but she has never pranked anyone in the guild before." Lucy ponders.**

**"Well, now its time to read you what it says at this point." Wendy unfolds the piece of paper. "Now you may be wondering why you are recieving the keys from Wendy. you won't be able to trace this letter back to me. its from the most commonly used type writter. Nice try Lucy. Anyway, take the keys and go home. you deserve a day's rest after that mission to Cedar, right? Well, go on. I know by now since this is the end of the message you must be expecting something else. no, nothing else just good bye NaLu GaLe and GrUvia."**

**"Damn it was like they knew our every move." Levy bither lip thinking over the lettering. "The way it was written, it could have been anyone. first lets get our stuff then do a drop off." Gajeel nods in agreement.**

**"Girls first and guys last."Gray suggests.**

**"Yeah. Since Lucy is the only one with an apartment away from Fairy Hills so she's first." Natsu says while they all walk into the guild again.**

**Scurrying into the changing rooms after that moment of realization made things kind of awkward for a bit, while they walk out fully clothed this time.**

**"Well, this is my stop." Lucy murmurs.**

**"Hold up 'cause we going in with you to make sure there isnt any traps or any changes." Natsu holds her back.**

**He jumps up into the air and Happy flies him up to the window while the rest of the gang creeps up the stairwell. Everything looked just about right in the dark. That is until he turned on the lights and that is when everything was horribly wrong.**

**This was no longer where Lucy lived. It was all of Gajeel's things in her apartment. He went towards the door and opened it up a little.**

**"Luce, you're not going to like this." Natsu sighs heavily.**

**She bursts through the crack between the door and its frame just to see the horrid changes in her home. She falls to her knees and stares blanlky at her home. Her sanctuary is no more. Turning around to look at Gajeel furiously. She pounces onto him, pounding her tiny fists against his sturdy chest.**

**"Why did you do itttt!" she was angry, more than how she is when Natsu climbs into the her room at night.**

**Gajeel was red in the face. He couldn't believe that Lucy thought he would actually have done something like that to her apartment. "How could I have done it, bunny girl if I was with you guys this entire time?" he asks her and grabs her fists so she stops pounding on his chest which had begun to sound kind of hollow.**

**"He's got a point,Luce. I mean don't get me wrong, I had hoped we would have found the person responsible for this by now, but we haven't." Natsu admitted.**

**"Gajeel, I'm sorry. Here's the key to my apartment. You can spend the night here and when we change back our things to the way they were, you can give back the key then." she gets up off of him and lets him get up and hands him the key to her apartment and blushes a deep red, ashamed of what she has just done.**

**"Uh...thanks" He takes the keys gently from her hand.**

**"Well, if Gajeel-kun's belongings are here then where could we find our things?" Levy thinks aloud.**

**It was almost night fall when the gang had already found exactly where their furniture had gone.**

* * *

><p><strong>How will the gang react to the surprises in the drawers?<strong>

**Will they notice before they shower early in the morning?**

**Why are these pranks so bold?**

**Will the people responsible get caught?**

**Who is responsible any way?**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


	10. Caught by the barmaid?

**How will the gang react to the surprises in the drawers? ****Will they notice before they shower early in the morning? ****Why are these pranks so bold? ****Will the people responsible get caught? ****Who is responsible any way?**

* * *

><p><strong>So after Lucy had found out where her belongings were not the ganag continued to the next house.<strong>

** Lucy's books and all of her stuff is over at Gray's house. She was so upset to find that her things were in such a cold place. While Gray's ice palace as he likes to call it was moved into Levy's room at Fairy Hills. He was glad that his things were just as neat as he left it but he was crushed when the idea of Juvia clinging on him when she finds out.**

**While Levy's private collection remains at Natsu's humble home. She was a bit depressed to see how her books were treated. Close to the last few homes, Natsu's hammock and couch can be found over at Juvia's place. Now that's two guys in Fairy Hills. So her stuff is left over at Gajeel's house where it the move all started.**

**The morning after the swaps. The gang had slept in the places that their furniture was. Their clothes after the mission was dirty so they all left their clothes with our favorite bairmaid, Mirajanne Strauss.**

**Its a beautiful morning in the wonderful city of Magnolia. Our favorite guild was in complete and utter silence after seeing the way that our band of misfits had dressed.**

**When our favorite bookworm had gone into the shower and came out she was very displeased to see what was in her draws. Poor Levy has Juvia's tops and Lucy's bottoms, none of the clothes fit. She tried on Juvia's tops and decided she would wear one of her long Pink shirts that says "Queen" and Lucy's leggings that were black.**

**While, the celestial spirit mage made the same mistake. Lucy has Levy's tops and Juvia's bottoms, the tops that Levy has are just too small to fit. Luckily she had found our bookworm's black vest and she still had her solid color, celestial gold bra and found a pair of black shorts in Juvia's clothes.**

**As for Juvia, gets stuck with Lucy's tops and Levy's bottoms, bottoms that won't fit her bottom. Good thing Juvia had white leggings that would make Lucy's shirt look okay.**

**The girls aren't going to be very happy. Neither are the guys. Natsu recieves Gajeel's clothing, which means the boots, the shirt and the pants are all in his drawers. With his black-ish hair, it would seem like Salamander was making a mockery out of Gajeel.**

**While Gray has Natsu's clothes, the vests, the shorts, the belts, and the sandals. He would look like he was trying to cosplay as Natsu with his faded pink locks.**

**Leaving Gajeel stuck with Gray's (Which is only a few pair of pants since he always ends up shirtless anyways). This smells like trouble since, he would be getting looks from all around town about his slim yet muscular build.**

**Our favorite gang had been pranked thoroughly. Not to mention that the shampoo the guys used enhanced and brightens their colors a little more. Natsu's hair was jet black, Gray was cotton candy, and Gajeel had bright pink locks on half his hair while the rest just looked a bit shinnier.**

**Walking through the guild's doors that morning, they were faced with silence. The rest of the guild was shocked with the fact that they were dressed so weirdly.**

**Lucy looked a busty version of Levy, Juvia looked like an embarrassed Lucy and Levy looked like Wendy. Natsu looked like Gajeel, Gajeel looked like Gray, and Gray looked like Natsu.**

**'When will the pranks stop?' thought Natsu?**

**'It's that damn stripper's pair of jeans. He didn't have a shirt to go with it. Least I make it work.' Gajeel's annoyed look scared most.**

**'Damn metal face switched natsu's things into mine.' Gray was blushing.**

**'Lucy's shirts are like my dresses. Damn it! Her boons are way too big!' angered Levy steamed.**

**'Juvia's love rival wanted to make Juvia look ugly infront of Gray-sama.' Juvia was saddened.**

**'Damn Levy is soo small.' Lucy looks away.**

**The guild breaks out into laughter to see the way they are dressed. They were so loud and rowdy the Master came out of his office.**

**"What in the world are you guys wearing?!" he yelled.**

**"This wasn't our choice. The same person who pulled the hair prank did this as well, and also changed out furniture around. We all slept in different houses." Gajeel called back. Everyone immediately ceased laughing.**

**"Well, who ever is responsible will be found and apprehended at once, I don't mind small pranks but this is too far. My children were taught to respect one another." he said, his voice booming through the hall.**

**Erza had walked in with her luggage through the doors right then. She saw what was going on, and burst into laughter, tears ran down her cheeks because of how hard she laughed.**

**"Aww man, so who did it?" Erza calmed down.**

**"We don't know and no one will admit to it." Levy replies.**

**"Well, how was your mission" Lucy asks.**

**"It was good, a bit of wear and tear on my heaven's wheel armour though. I am going to go into the backyard where hopefully all my tools are still in the shed to fix up my swords then off to the armoury." She smiles as she made it through to the bar.**

**"Mira, can I have 2 slices. I am tired after such a walk." she sits at the counter.**

**'Mystogan' sits next to her.**

**"Mira, beer please?" he calls.**

**She rushes back with their order. The misfits went to the locker rooms to change into the clothes they left yesterday.**

**"So when will you guys spill?" she says smiling as she cleans the beer glass.**

**The two mages look at her wide eyed.**

**"Can't hide much from me, when I know everything that goes on around here." she puts back the mug.**

**"I think we should let this sink in and die down and then we'll tell them." Erza answers.**

**"Who did what?" she asks with a sly smile.**

**"I dyed their hair. Erza switched their clothes, and together we swaped furniture." He said in a low voice.**

**"Devious pair aren't you?" she says leaving them alone to attend other members.**

**They both sweat dropped and look towards eachother.**

**"Fuck." they simultaneously spoke. Who knows, maybe this will be funny some day. Right now it was funny to them and soon to the others too.**

**With this the pranks to follow were simple ones. Nothing as elaborate as this.**

**By the end of the month...**

**"Jellal Hernandez, pay up." Erza looks him in the eye.**

**"Alright-Geez...can't believe I lost to you." he scoffs.**

**"Well, don't bet against your girlfriend." she gives him a smart answer.**

**He changes into a butler's outfit and comes out with cake in hand.**

**"Does, my master desire cake?" he aska ever so politely.**

**"Yes she does and not only does she want cake, she wants it to be spoon fed to her with this." she pulls out a tiny teaspoon.**

**"Master is very cruel this way, but still I love my master." he smiles and feeds her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading.<strong>

**This is the unfortunate end.**

**Poor Jellal, oh well.**

**Long story short in the following week, everything**

**was back in place as it was before any of the pranks.**

**It's almost midnight while writing the end.**

**xcurlytopsx signing off...**


End file.
